mta_dystopiafandomcom-20200216-history
Missions
needs a thorough check and re-writing Repeatable events They can be triggered by individual players or by the server when certain conditions are met. They will help you join a faction, advance your standing with a faction or earn bullets and items. When an event is triggered, players that meet the condition for participating (for instance, they are inside the Refugee Camp when a zombie outbreak happens) will be notified. The message for this can be turned off. Examples: retrieving a lost/stolen faction vehicle, running out of fuel for generators in safe camps, repairing a disabled antenna, searching for specific resources, zombie outbreaks, hunting another player etc. Faction missions Refugee Camp Stop the outbreak! ''A group of zombies spawn inside the camp. All Establishment players that have a radio device or are inside the Refugee Camp will be notified. 5-10 zombies are spawned, and they respawn after death, for 10 minutes or until a capsize number of killed zombies (relative to the number of players that are in the camp) is achieved. +1 Establishment relation for every zombie killed during this time.'' Refugees We are starving! ''They feed us, but it is not enough. Smuggle a quantity of food from the outside for the refugees. These can be any food items except human meat. +30 Refugee Underground relation and +10 reputation if successful. '' People need water! ''The Establishment provides the refugees with just enough water so they don't die, but much more is needed. Personal hygiene, cooking and even small-scale agriculture - all these demand a larger water supply. You have one hour to fill up a tanker with water from the Sherman Reservoir and bring it back to the water tower in the camp. You fail the mission if the tanker is destroyed or time passes. Gain 20 reputation for a successful mission or loose 20 for returning an empty tanker. Loose additional 20 reputation, 20 Establishment standing and 20 Refugee Underground standing for failing to return the tanker within one hour, if it hasn't been destroyed. If the truck is not destroyed but is abandoned or gets in the hands of another group, Retrieve our assets! mission will trigger for the Establishment.'' Refugee Underground Tag the system! ''It's time to show the pigs what you think about them. Tag five walls within the camp with anti-Establishment messages. If you are caught and incapacitated, you are jailed for one minute. A pursuing Peacekeeper armed with a nightstick will spawn after the third tag and the last tag location is near the Peacekeepers Office, so you'll have to get creative. Increases faction relation with the Refugee Underground.'' Riot! ''Life is hard in the camp, so why don't you riot? After two successful graffiti raids, enough tension is built in the camp so you can start an uprising. A group of rioter NPC bots will spawn in the camp and attack Peacekeepers, and other Refugee players will have the option to join the fight. Nothing will identify Refugees that take part in this event from the others, so it is likely that they will be assaulted indiscriminately by the Peacekeepers. Resist for ten minutes and the riot succeeds, but Military bots spawn to clean up, so you better lay low. Food dispensers cannot be turned off for 3 hours if successful. If you are incapacitated or killed during the riot, you will be jailed for two minutes. Increases faction relation with the Refugee Underground either successful or not. Loose faction relation if you leave the mission area during the uprising.'' Sabotage! ''Use your hacking skills to sabotage the RFID tracking system's antenna, by accessing a terminal located inside the Military Base, to facilitate the escape of your comrades. If successful, the RFID tracking system will be offline for one hour.'' Peacekeepers Clean up this mess! Erase anti-Establishment graffiti from the camp. This event triggers whenever there are more than 10 graffiti tags sprayed in the camp. Increases faction relation with the Establishment. As graffiti tags are sprayed by players, some of them might be hard to find and erase. Where do you think you're going? Apprehend fugitives from the Refugee Camp and bring them back, dead or alive. They are tracked with RFID chips, so locating them should be an easy job. +20 Establishment relation if you bring him in alive, +10 if he dies in the process. Get back in line! ''Quell uprisings in the camp. This can be an uprising triggered by the Refugee Underground players or a periodic event started by the server. A group of rioters spawn inside the camp and all other peds get into the panic mode. The player has ten minutes to identify and incapacitate the rioters. Turning off the camp food dispensers will reduce the number of rioting NPCs by half, in the detriment of Refugee players. You gain +20 relation with the Establishment if successful. In case of failure, the Military will clean up the mess and you will loose -5 relation. '' Retrieve our assets! ''One of our vehicles was stolen, you must bring it back. You are provided with it's location. Mission is successful if the vehicle is either brought back (+20 Establishment) or destroyed (+10 Establishment).'' Undead Dragon Syndicate We need stocks! ''Provide vendors in the Lower Market with items they request. The mission is picked up from a panel in the market. The quantity and type of items is randomized. The payment for the items is the usual amount of bullets, but you also receive + 5 Undead Dragons faction points.'' Ready for war?'' 'Bring the required amount of bullets. The number is randomized. The mission is picked up from the Upper Market Bullet Exchange. Upon delivery you receive + 10 UD points.'' '''Run, boy, run! '' Deliver a message to the Union Station Families. You are rewarded + 5 UD points. There you are asked to carry a message back. Upon completion you receive another + 5 UD points. You have 15 minutes for each run, if longer or wasted, you fail and lose 10 UD points. This triggers Time for a swim! '''mission. Both missions are picked up from the Inner Court area in the Upper Market. '' '''Time for a swim! ''Deliver a supplies quantity to Boat City. Reward: + 5 UD points. You loose 10 UD points if you fail by dropping the package or getting wasted. Repeatable.'' Clear the tracks! ''Clear the tram tracks of trashed cars up to Union Station in Doherty to establish a commerce line. You can use multiple ways to accomplish this, from ramming them with a vehicle to blowing them up with explosives. Any other player can hinder your efforts by pushing them back on tracks, so it might be necessary to secure the area first. Reward: + 10 UD points. Picked up from the Tram Master in the depot. Mission activates every time the tracks are obstructed.'' We need juice! ''Repair and fuel up the generator that powers the tram system and fix the tram. You can accomplish these goals in any order. Reward: + 10 UD points. Picked up from the Tram Master in the depot. Mission activates every time the tram system is not working.'' Run the tracks! ''Make trading runs using the tram. For a successful run you receive + 5 UD points. If the tram gets destroyed, you loose 10 UD points. Mission becomes active only if tracks are clear of debris and the tram system is working. Repeatable. Mission activates when you enter a working Tram as a member of the Syndicate, but you are required to drive the tram to the starting point to commence.'' Civilian Defence Force Fix the antenna! ''Go in the hills south-east of Palomino Creek and fix the antenna to bring back long range communication. Mission is triggered when the antenna is broken. Antenna failure can be the result of player sabotage or a random server event. Mission is picked up from the radio operator NPC in Palomino Creek. +10 CDF points upon completion.'' Books make you smart! ''Bring five books to the Palomino Creek Library. Gain 5 CDF points upon completion. Picked up from the librarian NPC'' Story missions Escape missions These are the mission arcs that 'end' the game, or at least your current character. Regardless of how many lives you have left, you will spawn as a new hero character, retaining the Reputation you had and possession of eventual hidden stashes. scrib.: Missions: Find an Air Controller Unit and enough Vehicle Parts to fix the Nevada (lvl 5 TECH required). The Air Controller Unit can spawn in four (handpicked) places around the map - plane crash and airport locations. or Find and repair the Cargo Boat (lvl 5 TECH required). Needs a sizable amount of scrap metal. or Find Reactor Parts and enough Electrical Parts to fix the Nuclear Submarine in San Fierro (lvl 5 TECH required) Sub-missions: Sabotage the nuclear reactor from inside the Bayside Facility - you can pick up Reactor Parts from it; the reactor emits deadly radiation when broken, this can only be avoided by wearing a Hazmat or Juggernaut suit which can be collected from the same base. The reactor will 'auto-compensate' and repair by itself after one hour. Load the escape vehicle with enough fuel and supplies for the long journey. You cannot go directly to mainland, so you will need travel for a while. Food supplies are not necessary if you use the plane variant. Jam the locator antennas placed in three locations on the island, to avoid being intercepted by gunships as you depart from San Andreas. Jamming will be active for an hour after all three antennas are out of order. This step is not necessary if you use the submarine route. ''--more needed'' Finale: Leave the islands westward, using the escape vehicle. Overtaking missions These are about taking full control of San Andreas, by eliminating other factions (effectively making them unjoinable and 'out of service' for a while) Catastrophic Events These are events that change the game world. There are two types: Winter is coming - due to shattered climate patterns, an unusually cold and long winter encroaches San Andreas. Winter shaders and generally colder climate. Certain resources become critical for survival in the colder climate. The Flood - water level rises due to an underwater nuclear explosion that triggers further earthquakes. Some zones are harder to access, some bases are flooded. Loot is harder to come by in the affected areas. More to come...